The mystery of the shadows
by CreeaamPuff
Summary: Jace is a shadowhunter, 17, lives with his dad, his mom is dead. He doesn't remember anything about his childhoud, except for some flashabcks with, and only, his parents. One day, he meets a girl. And that girl changes everything.
1. Prologue

"Cut the bullshit, where is it?!"

"I don't-"

He pushed his assistant to the wall, putting his arm on his neck, making him choke. The cold and wet rock made his body shiver, while he spit blood on his master's shoes. _I won't tell you. Never. Look what the power did to you. I'm not falling again._

A picture of his family appeared in front of him - his mom, with the sweetest and warmest smile that he has ever seen in his entire life, his dad with the most serious, but at the same time, caring attitude.. and finally his little sister, who has been there for him no matter what. _Don't do it Sheldon, don't belive him, it is a trap!_, she kept telling him every day, but he didn't listen.

"I'm asking you one more time, where is it, Sheldon?"

"I-" but he stopped. The master's wife and child would have gone by now, there was no need for him to struggle anymore. He can die, he wasn't afraid of death or his master.

A sharp blade got into his chest. He put his hand on the blood stain and curled up, slowly, on the floor. But still, he had a smile on. _You've lost, Valentine._

"Why are you smiling?" Valentine asked.

"Because you've just lost. You're as blind as I was when I lost my family because of you. Now it's your turn."

"WHAT?!" he shouted, hitting the silver cup with wine, that was now all over the floor. "Sheldon, what did you do?!"

"Too late." he said and closed his eyes.

Valentine slowly closed the door behind him. Stephen was waiting for him, sitting in the chair near the fire-place, holding his glasses in one hand.

"Good to see you, _mate_. How was it? I guess that you killed a few in there."

"Yeah, he was the sixth one for today. Do you have a cloth or..something?"

"Yes, in fact I do. Would you like some tea and biscuits? Maybe.. a good book?"

"I'm not in the mood for your damn sarcasm."

"Haha, and I think that you will ever escape this 'Hernodale's sarcasm' trap, since all of us have it."

Valentine took Stephen's coat and cleaned his knife. Stephen looked with a disgusted look at him.

"You know.. that was one of the best coats-"

"Oh, come on, I'll buy you a new one."

"Great. Now, won't you burn.. you know.. the body?"

"No, I don't think that's a good-"

"DAAAAAAAAD!" a little boy's voice shouted.

A boy, about 8 years old, came into the room. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants and his blonde hair was all messy. His golden eyes were staring and his father. _, God damn it, you and your charm._

"Heeey buddy!" Stephen said and picked him up, with the same joy as he did when his son was born. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my wooden sword, dad."

"How about you go and ask Magnus to make you a new one, while I finish my work in here? I promise that we'll spend time after I finish."

"Okay..." he said, looking at Valentine

After the boy got out, Valentine sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you.. do not bring your son here!"

"You know that he can't stay without his father, Valentine. You've experienced that on your own skin."

"My daughter doesn't come here, Stephen."

"She doesn't even know who her real father is. So, back to what we were talking about... How will you do with it?"

"I want to bring him back."


	2. Stephen, oh Stephen

"DUDE! I've just got the best phone call! You won't believe this!"

"Oh really? That car that you've lost last week after a great -only drinking- party came back?"

"Haha.. fuck you. Amanda Sande has just invited us to her party, Jace!"

"Cool." said Jace and drank from his glass of lemonade.

"So, I work the shit out of me to get us invited to Amanda Sande's party, and all you can say is COOL?!"

Jace laughed in his head. Alec has always been the boy who wanted to be in the centre of attention, like his sister, Isabelle. Going to a party like that was a big achievement. Jace had to go with him, if he didn't go, Alec will talk about that damn party over and over and how his friend didn't want to go.

"Fine, I'll go. When and where?"

"At her place, tomorrow, at 7 PM."

"Great. See you there."

He put his phone on the table and took an old book from the shelf. It was an old and dusty book, his father's codex. _What the hell is this doing in my room?_ He looked outside, checking if his father was coming home. When he saw that nobody was outside, he sat on his bed and opened the book. Dusty and yellow pages were full of runes , steles, mostly shadowhunters' weapons. At the end there were some letters. _'From Valentine'_ All of them were short, and they were about his father's trips to Idris.. but there was one with a different 'theme'.. and that one has been burnt.

"I'm home, Jace!" his father's voice came from downstairs. He threw his keys on the counter and carried the training equipment upstairs.

"Hey dad.. how was training today?"

"I had a new student today. She was a total pain in the ass."

"Well that sounds just lovely... By the way, I'm going to a party with Alec tomorrow."

"You don't like parties Jace."

"I know, I know, but if I don't go, Alec will be mad at me the entire year."

"His mother was like that."

While Stephen was unpacking the equipment, Jace was thinking about talking to him about the letter. Was it such a bad idea?

''Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What... what were you doing with Valentine?"

Stephen looked at his son with wide eyes. _ I knew it was a bad idea, I knew it. _

"I'm.. sorry that I've asked." he said and left the room.

_*Flashback*_

_"Will Alec and uncle Robert be there?"_

_"Of course, Jace."_

_He was holding his father's hand so tight that his hand was white. Around him there were strangers that were smiling at him -or his dad, he couldn't figure it out- and applauding._

_"Why are they applauding,dad?"_

_"Because you're a hero, Jace! You're the first child that has learned all of the skills with no __trouble."_

_"But dad.. I want to go home!"_

_After the celebration, Jace and Alec wanted to go the park's playground, so the dads had no choice. The sun was shining after the cold summer rain. The kids' joy was too big to describe. Jace went to the slide and dug under it. He got out two wooden swords, one for him and one for him. They didn't care how dirty, sticky and gross they were smelling, they were swords, and that was all that mattered. _

_While the boys were playing there, Stephen and Robert were talking:_

_"Jace will ask me sooner or later. I have o idea how to tell him that his father helped his mother's killer."_

_"Just make sure he won't find out."_

_"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"_

_"Uhh, just hide every letter and picture from him. And don't forget the college ones, you don't want him to see that."_

_"I don't know, since his mother died I feel like I'm a bad father."_

_"You're one of the greatest fathers, Stephen."_

_"Why not the best?"_

_"Hah, because, of course I'm the best!"_

_Changing the subject was a good way to brighten the mood, so they talked about how they were when they were teenagers: 'totally different from how our kids will be, I assure you'. The time when they just threw on a t-shirt and some jeans was a long time ago, now they need to care on how the dress, the act, they talk, to be examples for their kids. Talking about all of these things made them seem like some proud moms, talking only about their kids._

_"We should do a reunion.. some day." offered Robert._

_"That sounds like a great idea!"_

That reunion has never happened.


	3. The party

As soon as the boys got there, Alec went straight to the pool, where, as he said, there were the best guys you can hang out with. You see, I'm not that type of person. I prefer to stay inside and practice instead of hanging out with friends at clubs. That just wasn't my thing, and as I've been told, nobody from my family was that type of person.

While Alec was making a fool of himself, Jace went to the 'bar' - a place where a tattooed guy with bright green hair was pretending to make drinks and the result was just coke from a can in a glass - . he asked for water with lemon, nothing too fancy. _Honestly, I didn't like this party, at all._

A few -drunk, I suppose- girls came to him to ask for the number. They gave him a pen and a piece of paper, and he scribbled a random number there. The funny part is that, after he gave them the piece of paper, they started arguing about who will call Jace _first._

As half an hour passes by, he decided to take a few shots into the alcohol. Why the fuck not?.. So, he ordered a quick and strong one, but when he was about to take it, a hand stopped him. At first, I thought it was Alec, but it turned out that it was a girl. _A beautiful one. _When his gold eyes saw her, his body stopped every move. Her red hair was falling like perfect curls on her black leather jacket. Green, shiny eyes, no make-up.. wasn't this the type of girl any boy would want?

"I suggest you shouldn't do that." she said.

"And why not?" he asked with a smile.

"Because you won't remember anything from this wonderful night."

"I was thinking of leaving anyway."

"Want to get out of here?" she asked.

The boy looked at her with suspicious eyes. _Well, that was fast. _She noticed his look and slapped him. He rubbed his red cheek and mimed an 'ow' with his lips.

"Not like _that_, you perv! I just want to go somewhere else."

"Fine. Let's go."

We went to the nearest Starbucks and ordered coffee. The girl talked about her paintings and about her mom.. and also about her childhood. Of course, Jace couldn't hold himself and be sarcastic most of the time, but he wasn't as cold as he used to be with new people. _She's different, but mysterious at the same time. It's like I've known her for years, and I'm finding out her name now._

"So, what's your hobby?"

"Well.. I.." _I'm a person who fights with demons, it's not a big deal. I hope you won't use your pepper spray on me and run away._ "I don't really have a hobby."

"Oh,come on! There has to be something you like."

He shook his head.

"Fine. We'll find you a hobby then.. But not now, I'm not in the mood."

Jace's phones lighted up. His dad's picture popped up.

"Oh wow, who's that guy? Is he-"

"He's my dad."

"Oh... OHH... Umm, he looks pretty good for his age..."

"I'll just ignore that you want to hook up with him."

"I DON'T-"

He answered his father's call. "Hey dad!"

"So, how's the party?"

"Greaaat, I left it. I'm at Starbucks. Want anything?"

"You left the party? That's my boy.. are you with Alec?"

"Umm, no. I'm with a girl."

"Are you having a date and you didn't tell me? Jace, we need to talk."

"Please, don't be that dad. Anyway, I'll be home soon."

"Stay safe."

After that awkward moment, the two talked about their family. Apperantly, she was leaving only with her mother, her father died.. like my mom. _What if my dad.. and her mom. No, that would be just wrong. No. _She said that when her mom was talking about her dad with their frined she always told her to go in her room and play with her dolls. As she grew up, she was barely home, and when she was, her mom was sleeping.

Talking about this made Jace think of his mom. She died when the boy was 9, it was an impact for him, but his father was there for him, trying to reduce the pain. The only things that he remembered about her were the stories about downworlders, they were always fascinating, and for a boy like Jace, they made him ambitious.

"I think we should go." she said.

"I'll drive you."

When they got there, the girl thanked him.

"Umm, what's your name?"he asked.

"You don't know me well enough to tell you."

"Come on, isn't it enough for you that I left my guard off?" _Shit, I shouldn't have said that._

"Fine. I'm Clary. Clary Fray."

"And I'm Jace."

"Thanks for today Jace.. meet you at the park tomorrow, at 2?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and before you leave. Tell your father to call me."

"Hah, I'll see about that" he said, with a little laugh in his voice She smiled and waved a 'good-bye' to him.

After he got out of his car, a person dressed in black jumped the neighbour's fence and got into their backyard. Jace closed the car and ran after the person. It was tall, dressed in a black hoody and jeans, running like hell. The person hits into a bush, making the cap that it was wearing fall. The short, silver hair showed that he was a boy. Jace noticed a weird tattoo on his neck. _That's not a tattoo._

He took out his knife and threw it at the runner. He got hit at the hand, but he didn't stop running. When he jumped the other fence, Jace gave up. _HR wanted something from us, if he just wanted to pass our yard, he could've just done it straight, and not run through the entire garden._

Stephen was looking through some old things when Jace walked in.

"So, how did the date go?" his dad asked, paying attention to the things.

"Well, she told me that my dad looks really good for his age, so, I guess I don't have any chances."

"Haha.. Do you know her name at least?"

"Clary."

Stephen stopped what he was doing and looked at his son. Jace didn't know what was happening.

"Did she tell you her entire name?"

"Fray."

"Oh shit.. I think I need to sit down."

"Dad.. what exactly didn't you tell me?"

"Just.. don't get too close to that girl. Please, for your own good."


	4. The deal

"I _think_ that last night was one of the best nights of my life! EXCEPT THAT MY DAMN FRIEND LEFT ME!" said Alec

They were sitting outside, at a table. Alec was drinking coffee and Jace was looking on his phone. Alec tried to interact with him, no answer. He told him how good the party was, what things he missed, but Jace didn't care. Or maybe he did, but he didn't show it.

"Fine. What's the deal with you? You never stay quiet, there has to be something you need to say every time."

"Of course, because I'm always right."

"Great. Now tell me what happened to you last night."

"Alec. I think... I think I'm in love."

"Hooooold your horses." he raised a finger to Jace. "You're IN love? " he started laughing.

"It's not funny, I'm serious!"

"Jace, you can't be serious. Nobody falls in love after one night of-"

"We didn't do anything.."

"EXACTLY! You're not in love, Jace. Wake up" said Alec and snapped his fingers.

"But-"

Clary got out of a red car, smiling at the driver. _Is that her mother? They look so alike. _Alec saw that Jace got distracted and hit him with the elbow. Jace rubbed his arm, but didn't pay any attention to his friend. _Should I go and say hi to her? .. I'm too damn shy, fuck it. _

"Clary Fray, dude? Really...?"

"Shut up Alec."

"Go and say hi to her!"

"I'll pass."

"Fine, I'll do it for you..."

_Shit. _Alec got up and went straight to Clary. She was really nice to Alec. If I were her I would kick him in the balls and tell him to leave me alone, but I'm me and she's her. Her sweet smile turned to me. _Gosh, what did this girl do to me?_ She was wearing a white shirt and a black blazer, with blue jeans and a little necklace, a delicate one. After the two have a little chat, Alec told me that it was time to go to class.

We had a quick test, meanwhile our teacher was playing computer game, not giving a fuck on what we were doing. After I finished the test, I looked at Alec, who was looking at the text book and writing on the test. This is how he passes every time, cheating. And I don't blame him, we weren't supposed to go to school at all, but our parents said that if we want a normal life, we need to do what other normal people do.

I didn't like the idea at first, everybody was ignoring me and looking at me like a weirdo, but I still had Alec by my side. Dad told me to control myself if anyone was picking on him, and, suprisingly, Jace did. Alec, on the other hand, didn't. They are really opposite to each other. He has black hair and blue eyes. Jace's blond and has golden eyes. Alec is a sweet guy, I'm cold.. so his parents were shocked to hear that their son got into a fight, and Jace didn't.

"Leave the papers on the desk and go." said our teacher.

"But it's half past-"

"I don't care what's the time, leave the paper and get out."

While they were walking on the hallway:

"So, are you going to the football match tonight?" asked Alec.

"Nah, I'll meet Clary."

Alec didn't comment at all. _Strange._ "..but I think we can hang out at my place. If you don't mind, all three of us."

"No, not at all." he said.

He said that he was going to drop something to a friend of Izzy's and he wanted to go there alone, so Jace went home alone. The giant buildings were surrounding him, blocking the sun. His blond hair looked a lot darker now, but his eyes were still the same colour. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, but when he turned around, no one was there. The sun was getting into the clouds, allowing the wind to take over the streets. The smell of dust and gas was everywhere.

Jace noticed that he was the only one in this area. The feeling that he was being followed grew. _I'm right, someone is following me._ Behind him was a man with a black hoodie, just like the one who tried to sneak in their yard. The man started running, again, but this time he was caring a blade. _A seraph blade... he can't be, no way, he's just a cheap stalker, maybe he got that from the antique shop._

But why was he running? The fear can make people do things that they've never thought they would, maybe he's running because he doesn't want to face a teenage boy that looks a lot mature than he actually is. That wasn't the case here.

A strong hand got Jace by his neck. The strong perfume was taking over the whole 'city' smell.

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt you.._yet._ I want you to collaborate with me."

"I don't want to collaborate with a man that makes me choke and hires a dude to run after me with a blade."

The man lets his arm down. His silver hair had some sticky blood in it, as well as his clothes. _God, do these serial killers ever wash themselves? _He looked very familiar to Jace. _No fucking way, that's Valentine._

"I don't want to have anything with you, and I swear to God that if you touch my dad I'll-"

"You will what? You're just a seventeen-year old who thinks that he can protect everybody. Wake up, kid!"

"I've already got waken up when _you've murdered my mother_!" Jace snapped and attacked him.

The man who looked so skinny and weak got him and pushed him to the ground. Velntine was looking with disgust at Jace.

"You sneaky little boy. I'm here to help you."

"Yeah, if I'll ever need help from the person that killed my mother I'd be either high, or drunk. This isn't the case."

"You're just like your father, Jace."

"I get that a lot."

"I don't mean it like the others do." Valentine said and disappears


	5. No' isn't the answer

"Hey, Jace!"

Clary was sitting on a bench, near the lake. A white swan was getting close to her, as well as some little ducks. She gave them some pieces of bread he sat down near her and she offered him some pieces, but he passed. He didn't like ducks, he was actually afraid of them. It was a family thing.

"I'm sorry for today." he said.

"About what?" she asked, with a smile.

The swan ate the piece of bread that Clary threw in the water.

"About Alec."

"Ah, he seems like a great guy, no worries."

"He is.. but when he wants. Anyway, you're coming afterwards at my place, right?"

"Yeah!"

After she finished all of her bread, she wanted to play a game where you have to say what the clouds remind you of. Clary started, looking at a round one.

"That reminds me of a ball. So typical."

Jace looked for a better one. They didn't remind him of anything, but one of them caught his eyes. It had a weird shape, but it was the only one which Jace could put his finger on it.

"That one, the weird-looking one. That reminds me of hope."

"Of hope? Why?"

"Because it's white, and every time I see the colour white I think about hope. Also..." his eyes got a little watery. _Shit, I'm getting emotional in front of a girl, if Alec would see me like this he would call me a wuss for the rest of my life._ "It reminds a bit of my mom. You know.. I've always had hope that she would survive, but she didn't."

He was waiting for a laugh, a name, or something. _I would laugh, but I'm a jerk._ Instead, her hand touched his, her cold fingers were brushing his hand. _  
_

"Look, I know that we've just met.. but I feel like I've known you for years. I don't know why though."

"l, I can say the same thing."

She took deep breath and looked at the red sky. The wind was playing with her red curls.

"I don't know if that helps you or not, but I have no father at all. Whenever I was asking about him, my mom would always say that I should never ask about him again, that he left us and that we are grateful that we've lost him."

"Do you know his name, at least?"

She took deep breath and refused to look me in the eyes. "No."

Jace felt bad at that moment. He was about to cry because he lost his mother, but he knew her name, he knew what mother's love was like. But Clary didn't know who her real father is, she never had him close to her. _I don't know her entire story, though._

She looked at him like she wanted to change the subject. Clary asked about where he went, because he didn't look that bad at school. He said that he got into a small fight. Her look was saying that she doesn't belive him, but she let it go.

They took a taxi to get there faster, since Alec was already there. When Jace looked on the window, he saw Valentine standing near the bus stop sign. He had a smile on his face, shaking his head. _You didn't want to work for me, you'll pay for it._

"Can you go faster? We were supposed to be there half an hour ago."

"Kid, I can't go any faster than that."

Jace looked at his eyes in the front mirror. "Try,please."

After they pay the cab, they see Alec near the house. His black hair was all sweaty and his chest was rising fastly. _Not good._ Jace gives Clary the key from the front door,since Stephen wasn't home and tells her to wait him there. As he got closer, he could see that Alec's eyes were red. _He either cried or smoked weed._

"Alec! What's going on with you?"

"Please don't slap me, criticize me or anything."

Jace felt shivers touching his back. First, he gets nearly killed by Valentine, now Alec is in a complete non-sense. Let's not forget that Stepehen hid and is still hiding a huge secret from him.

"I fucked up, Jace. _I fucked __everything up._"

Alec started rubbing his eyes and Jace sighed. "Please don't tell me-"

"I'm going to tell you. But this will remain between _us_. And by us I mean you and I. Not your dad, not Clary,no one... After I got home I've heard my parents arguing. I've found out that they want a divorce. You know me, I'm a pretty big wuss. It was a big hit for me, so I decided to run away. By 'runaway' I mean going to the corner shop. There were two guys who started picking on me. I got mad, but I didn't tell them anything. They said that they can offer me something to calm me, and I said yes. They turned out to be some weird ass shadow hunters that hunt down mundanes."

Jace felt like he was about to faint. Valentine wanted to murder any last piece of Herondale. Now he has a problem with the Lightwoods? What's next, Clary and her mother?

"I'm sorry, Jace. I know, I fucked up, but-"

"Shut up and get inside."

Like he had just got punished,Alec listened to Jace and got inside. Clary was looking through the bookshelfs in the living room. When she saw the boys come in she nearly dropped the book from her hands.

"I've nearly head a heart attack." she says.

Alec mumbles _I wish_. Jace hits him with his elbow. He mimes an ow, but Jace ignores him.

"My dad left a few movies there. I have no idea what genre they are, but he said that they were 'the hits' when he was our age."

"According to your dads' taste, they might be some old ass classics."

"Fuck off, Alec. You can't deny that you don't like Star Wars."

"Don't hit on me with that, Herondale."

They watched half of the movie, until one of them started complaining about the quality and the actors. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door


	6. Shit happens

"Jace?! I need to talk to you about-" Stephen said, holding the training sutff in the bozes. When he saw all three of them, he stopped and closed the door. He looked surprised and annoyed atthe same time, but he tried to keep the annoyment inside, not to be a rude guest, maybe.

"Dad... this is Clary."

The red haired girl stepped in front of them, like she was introduced to some sort of king. Stephen put the boxes down and looked at Clary form feet ot face.

"Yeah." he said, looking a bit confused. "Clary. Nice to meet you. I'm Stephen, Jace's father."

A quick, awkward hand shake happened between them.

"Jace, I need to talk to you about something. Alec can walk home with Clary."

"But,dad-"

"_Jace."_

He knew that when his father used that tone, something serious is going on. He nodded to Alec and Clary, giving them a quick 'good bye' look before leaving the house. Stephen rubbed his eyes and looked at the keys on the counter. He was looking tired. _He's getting old._ Since he was small, he knew that his father looked a lot younger than he really was, but this time, the age was winning. The wrinkles were showing.

"I told you to stay away from her, Jace!"

"Dad, it was just-"

"I don't give a shit, Jace. _ . ._"

Like a little child, Jace throws at him the piece of bloth from the counter. "It's not like I'll hook up with her and get her pregnant!"

"It's not about that..."

"Then what is it?! There's a complete non-sense."

Stephen has a hesitation. "Her family, Jace."

Suddenly he remembers what happened between him and Valentine. _I won't take no as an answer, Jonathan._ His voice was running inside his head, scraching his brain and driving him mad. Instead, he just looked straight into his father eyes. _Focus. This isn't the last time you'll se your father._

"Fine. I'll stay away from her. No more Clary. No more." Jace said and ran upstaires.

The dreams were about Valentine. The thughts of him haven't faded away yet. This time, he wasn't alone. He was sitting on a throne, and near him there was a girl. A girl with red hair falling across her face was sitting next t him. She was looking at the ground. A white dress was covering her slim-build body and a crown of flowers was in her hair.

"Jonathan! I want you to meet my beloved one. Clarissa." says Valentine and looks at the girl

_Clarissa._ As the girl was slowly rising her head, her emerald green eyes were shining. _This can't be true. There's no way._

And there she was, Clary Fray, sitting next to Valentine, her father. But this is just a dream, isn't it?

Alec put his cap on and followed Clary. She looked at him an nods in disagreement.

"No,no,no. I don't want _this _to look like a serial killer is walking with me,like not giving a fuck."

"Maybe that I won't look like one if you will stop acting like a total bitch!"

She froaned and turned around to face him. She was mad and pissed of, even if a week ago they were complete strangers. "First of all, what has that to do with the other, and second of all can you stop acting like a jerk whenevr I'm around? What's up with that, anyway?"

"You're ruining Jace's life! He's concerned about you being hurt. You're ditracting him from-"

Alec stoped. Clary wasn't supposed to know who Jace really was and what he had done so far for a living. He wanted to live a normal life, but something in Alec's senses told him that Clary wasn't normal, so with her in his life wouldn't help Jace to complete his wish. They will get married, have children, which will also become warriors, just like their parents. It's true, she's a shadow hunter. Alec knew that something was going on in Clary's life, but that wasn't the fact that she was a shadow hunter, like them. It was something darker, myterious -not a demon, downworlder- .

She looked at him like she was busted. Her green emerald eyes sparkled. Hot tears were watering her eyes, going down her soft pale skin. Her face looked as hard as rock, like nothing could hit her more than the truth- that turh-. Alec didn't know what to do. hese types of situation weren't for him. Every girl knew that Alec Lightwood was the worst to go and cry on his soulder. But something happened in that moment. He went closer to Clary and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried harder, her face burried in his chest.

"Please don't tell Jace about what you know. Please, Alec... do that for me." she whispered

"Okay." he said

She let go of him and looked at him. A weird, warm feeling covered his body. _No fucking way, this can't happen now._ The girl in front of him was one of the most beautiful ones he had ever seen, and he realises that now. In the moment his friend llkes that same girl, but it is forbiden for him to date her because of some family issues. But what about him? The guy who never had a girl ot have a crush on him, unlike Jace, who was followed everyday, since ninth grade, by girls. Chased, I should say. He was hiding in the boys bathroom and texting Alec to know when the 'groupies' will be gone. Alec has always been the shadow, everyone knew him as 'Herondales' friend' or, sometimes, 'Pinky', because he used to wear a lot of pink as a kid. He stopped at some point, but people don't forget the most emarresing moments of your childhood.

As they were looking at eachother, Alec was measuring the thoughts in his head. He wanted to kiss her, but he did, what would happen after that? Jace would hate him. On the other hand, he could just get away with it, since his father isn't okay with them dating. Like time had frozen between them, he broke the ice and pressed his lips on hers. She didn't respond, she was too surprised of what had just happen, but then she put her hand through his hair and kissed him back. His strong hands were around her waist and pulled her closer. A moment ago they were at his friends' house, hating eachother, now they're making out on the street in the middle of the night. This can't be good.

He pulled away, realising what he had just done. Breathing hardly, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You need to get home. Now."

"I can't agree more."


End file.
